


Nakagawa Kanon: Impure Idol

by HanaReiGirl



Series: TWGOK: Dirty Girls [1]
Category: Kami Nomi zo Shiru Sekai | The World God Only Knows
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Lemon, Other, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-01
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:27:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HanaReiGirl/pseuds/HanaReiGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For some reason, Kanon just can't seem to stop thinking about Keima, to the point of having certain dreams involving him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Impure 1

Katsuragi Keima, the God of Conquest. Always playing games, even during classes (even P.E when swimming!).

Nakagawa Kanon, famous Idol, loved by many. Has two electric shockers.

Though the first doesn't feel anything for the second one, the idol seems to be madly in love with the gamer. To the point of having... _naughty_ dreams every time she slept.

She is what you would call an Impure Idol. Looks very cute and pure on the outside, but on the inside is dirty (sexually) and dangerous (with her electric shockers).

* * *

 

_She moaned loudly as she repeatedly slammed her clitoris onto Keima's large erected manhood, sweat forming around both of them. Her hands, pushing down her mate's naked body onto the bed fiercely, not allowing him to escape if he was thinking of doing so, kept a real tight grip on his body. Her face showed pleasured expressions, suggesting how dirty of a girl Kanon was._

_"K-Kanon... it, it feels... nice..." Keima admitted as his hands, not locked by his lover's hands, groped her bouncing breasts. All the while as she slammed their parts together, he managed to tease her nipples and breast with a victorious grin._

_The girl bent down, still humping, and managed to glue her exposed body with his exposed body. Sweat forming on both of them, it made both much more slippery and gave them much easier time to slam their waists and touch each other on every areas, their hands travelling everywhere they can think of touching- waists, stomach, legs, chest, etc. She then released her hands and pushed them under Keima's body, clutching onto his back tightly. Her nails dug into him, earning a painful yet pleasured hiss from her mate. "K-Keima-kun, Keima-kun! Nnnoohhhhh, I- I can't take it anymore...!" she started to scream, now lying on his body while somehow managing to still slam onto his waist._

_"I'm, I'm almost there K-Kanon..." he replied as he tried to reduce the idol's moans' volumes, locking her mouth with his and re-creating another French kiss match._

_The special feeling of release neared the exit point of their bodies; the male's erection and the female's wet clitoris._

_"Ahh, AAH K-KEIMA-KUN! NNNGG-KYAAAAHH!" Kanon finally screamed as she arched her body up, pushing and rubbing down her clitoris onto his manhood as to not allow even a single drop of his release be spilled._

_"Gaa- AAAH, K-KANON...GAAAAH!" Keima screamed at the same time with her._

_Their releases triggered the end of their anti-moan French-kiss plan, releasing lots of loud moans from the two._

* * *

 

The girl pushed herself up from her bed as she started sweating for reasons. She looked around and saw no one around-

-this disappointed her a bit, having hoped that she really did make love with her Keima-kun.

Wait, what was she thinking!? She shook her head furiously, face turning tomato red. She shouldn't be wanting to make love with someone now, at this age! Did she?

...whatever. She was going to go back to sleep.

And she was sure that she will _not_ get any more sex dreams involving her and Keima-kun.

* * *

 

_Kanon lied on her bed, back relaxed on the soft resting area. She lifted her waist and other lower-body-parts up, and with the help of Keima's hands clutching onto her legs facing up, she didn't let her waist fall down. Keima was sitting, or rather similar to 'kneeling' on her bed in front of her brought-up waist, both mates naked._

_Slowly, he inserted his stiff manhood into the hole between her butt; she moaned and groaned from the pleasure and pain she received. He proceeded to push his erection slowly against the idol's hymen, tempting her to scream. "A-Aaah, it... it hurts, Keima-kun! I-It hurts!" she cried out, at the effort of lowering her volume._

_After some time, the stiff penis finally penetrated the idol's body and broke her hymen; blood oozed out as it was being pushed out by his manhood. She hissed in pain as the hymen broke, but told the male not to stop and keep going on._

_Now able to thrust in easier than when the hymen was there, he started at a slow pace, thrusting his manhood in and out repeatedly into her._

_"O-Ohhhh, Keima-kun... aaahhhh..." Kanon moaned as her body was pushed a little bit backwards by the force of his gentle thrusting. "Please, please... go faster, an-and harder, please..." she begged as tears unknowingly appeared on her closed eyes._

_Though not wanting to hurt his mate, he followed the wishes and granted them. He started increasing the pace and strength his thrusts uses, eventually turning the 'thrusting' into 'slamming'. After some time, both of them are now slamming each other, Keima slamming her butt while Kanon shaking her body backward and forward to get a harder impact._

_"Aaah, aaah! AAAH K-KEIMA-KUN!"_

_"K-KANON! I-I can't hold it.. in... any longer...!"_

_The two started screaming out each other's names, their thrusts surpassing the strength's and pace's maximum limits really fast._

_"KEIMA-KUN!"_

_"KANON!"_

_They slowly stopped the process of making love, and Keima started to drop onto Kanon. The girl used her hands to gently accept his fall onto her, placing his naked chest on top of hers, and removing his manhood out of her clitoris right after no more orgasms arrive._

_Keima placed a hand on Kanon's cheek and pulled her face towards his for a kiss._

_She giggles before leaning in to kiss him, seductively touching all areas of her mating partner by letting it roam everywhere._

_They love each other too much and they were lustful for each other's bodies; they still didn't think they had enough._

* * *

 

She snapped awake again, this time to the highest point of her embarrassment meter that she proceeds to punch her own head multiple times. The idol went back to sleep, trying her best to just stop thinking about her Keima-kun for a while.


	2. Impure 2

_She bounced up and down on his lap, taking his whole member into her body. The large length caused her hymen to break, seeping blood out a few drops, but nothing could stop her from wanting more. "K-Keima-kun, it's...! I-It's so large~ Aaah~" Kanon moaned._

_"You're rather... nng,_ tight _, aren't you... nngggh..." he replied, as he remained sitting on the bench._

_"Keima-kun... Aaah~ Keima-kun, c-can you... g-grope them..." the idol began as sweat rolled down her face, her expression becoming a pleasured-dirty face._

_He nodded. "O-Okay, Kanon-chan..." the gamer replied as he, complying to her wishes, lifted his hands up and groped her breasts. They felt round and soft, as he touched them, and he started teasing her nipples._

_"A-Aah, aah Keima-kun~ You're t-teasing me~" She said, trying to keep her waist properly slamming onto his large member. "N-No, Keima-kun... Aah, aah, it feels so g-great~"_

_"KANON!"_

* * *

 

"KANON! Hello!? Anyone in Nakagawa~" Okada, the idol's manager, asked as she waved her hands repeatedly in front of her red face.

She finally seemed to snap out of her daydreaming and shook her head fiercely, turning even redder. "H-Hai, Okada-san?"

"...What were you dreaming about? You turned all red, and kept on muttering some 'gamer-kun' or something..."

Kanon exploded with embarrassment. "I-IT'S NOTHING! I WASN'T THINKING OF ANYONE!"

Okada looked at her suspiciously, before shrugging. "...oh well. Here's your schedule, anyways..." she began, mumbling about the things that Kanon didn't seem interested in anymore.


	3. Impure 3

Kanon took in deep breathes as she tried to relax. She had asked Okada to let her walk alone by the docks, as she wanted to see that large ship. It was a bit interesting, she had to admit, and it might just be the thing to lift her mind off of... _Katsuragi Keima_. She couldn't stop thinking about him, even when she waled close to her destination, where the ship lies.

That's when she saw the boy in her minds, standing and looking at the ship, all the while playing his PFP. _What was he doing here?_ She thought to herself. Unfocused on where she was walking, she accidentally tripped on her own foot-

-and fell into the ocean.

When she came to, she'd heard that a boy with glasses had saved her from drowning. A boy who, after saving her, walked away with a PFP.

She knew at that moment, that it had to be her precious Keima-kun.

...wait. Wait a moment. When people drown, if they are saved, doesn't that mean that they have to be given... _CPR?_ She had learned the term, she thought. What was it... umm... _mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?_ Wait... _'mouth-to-mouth'?_ W-Wait a second...

"E-Eeeeehhhh!?" She exclaimed, her face turning red. Did... did her Keima-kun kiss her or s-something...?

* * *

 

_He gently placed the unconscious idol's body there, staring at her face. Her cute innocent face. He lusted for her lips, and her body. But that should wait, as they were in public. Someone may pass by, and see what he could possibly do._

_The boy shall do it later with her. For now... he should make sure she lives._

_Gently touching her face, Keima pressed his lips into hers and did whatever you had to do in that CPR method stuff. He licked her lips, and parted from her. That should be enough._

_But he couldn't resist it. He slowly tore open the fainted girl's clothes, glaring at the now naked beautiful body._

* * *

 

"N-No! I, I shouldn't be thinking things like that..." Kanon told herself as she shook her heads left and right, trying to drop the thought of him making love to her while no one was there. Besides, there were lots of people _now_ , so they probably wouldn't have the chance to do something like that.


	4. Impure 4

_The girl, Kanon Nakagawa, stood on all four legs as if an animal (presumably a dog). Slamming into her anus was her lover, Katsuragi Keima, a gamer. His naked manhood thrusted into her ass repeatedly and mercilessly, both ignoring the small amount of blood splashing out of the girl's body._

_"A-Aaah, aaah! Keima-kun, harder! Faster!"_

_Complying to her wishes, he slammed her even harder and faster, enjoying it as well._

_"K-Kanon, we'll keep this a secret... r-right?" he asked, hoping that they would never be found out._

_"Ooohhhh, you're so big... o-of course, aaah, as long as- nngghhhh- we get to do this everyday..."_

_He smiled, though was on the verge of releasing his liquid. "G-Good, ooohh, Kanon... I, I think I'm gonna-"_

_"Shoot it, Keima-kun... aaahh, aaah! Sh-Shoot it inside me, oohhh, all of it!"_

* * *

"Kanon, are you there?"

The door to her room, where she was supposed to be practicing for the tests at the school that she'd be returning to for one day, opened. Okada, her manager, popped in her head and saw Kanon writing something.

" _H-Hai!_ "

The black-haired glassed girl looked at the pink-haired idol curiously. "What's that you're writing?" she asked.

Kanon looked down. _S-Shimataaaaaaa~~~ She was so caught up in her delusion that she wrote it down like a fanfiction!_ "U-Uhhhmmmm, it's- it's nothing!"

Eyeing her suspiciously, Okada smiled. "Maybe it's something about a love interest, or something dirty~?" she asked, teasingly.

"N-Nooo! Of, of course not!" Kanon replied, her face turning red.

"Okay, okay, geez. Anyways, here's your next schedule's paper." the black-haired manager said as she walked into the room and placed a pile of documents. "Along with some other stuff." then she walked out, closing the door tightly.

Kanon blew a sigh of relief. Then she noticed her paper again. "G-Graaaah!" she screamed in frustration and embarrassment, crumbling her 'fanfiction' and throwing it out of her window, far away. Then she sat down, making up a new delusion for her dreams of... _him..._ again.

* * *

 

_Keima spread out his legs, his pants thrown away somewhere else._

_Kanon looked down at the stiff erection above his 'hole', curious. "H-Hmmnnn... it must feel nice for boys in here..." she muttered as she grasped her hand around the stiff erection, tightly._

_"K-Kanon... wait..." the boy murmured, loud enough for the idol to hear him, but she didn't listen. Leaning down, she started licking the tip of his member. "A-Aaahh... K-Kanon, listen to me-"_

_She continued licking, hungry for more of his manhood's taste. She then started throbbing it up and down with her hands, now sucking it up._ _"M-Mrrmmppph, feelth niceth, Keimaphh-kun?" she asked._

_"A-aaah, haaaa, haaaa... K-Kanon, mmmnnn..." he moaned, louder every second._

_"Goodtphhh..." she replied, bobbing her head on his erection. Her hands, no longer throbbing the stiff object, went up to the gamer's chest and played with his 'nipples' or whatever that were similar to females' nipples. She teased him by pinching on them and rubbing them in a circular pattern, panting and moaning from his taste while the latter did the same from her pleasures. "Puuuhaaa, puuha..." the idol panted, using all three processes (bobbing, licking, sucking) on him at the same time._ _  
_

_He suddenly winced, his eyes shut with lots of power. "Uwaaah, Kanon! I think I'm about to, aaaah, aaah-"_

* * *

 

She turned red, realizing that she had been writing it all down again. "F-Fwaaaah!" she screamed and crumbled the paper, throwing it out of her room's window again. Suddenly, she realized something. What if someone managed to pick it up?

...Nah, she was certain that her throws were powerful. They probably went so far, like into the ocean so it gets wet, ripped and can't be read.

Yep, she was confident.

* * *

 

Keima walked, Elsie following him carefully. "Are you happy now?" he asked the demon girl.

"Yes, yes! I'm reaallly happy! Walking around Kanon-chan's building where she works makes me really excited!" she replied happily, as if a kid.

Suddenly, a crumbled paper fell down onto the gamer's head. (Yeah, Kanon's throwing skills are horrible in this chapter~) "Huh?" he muttered.

Elsie noticed this. "Neeeh, what is it Kami-nii-sama?" she asked, excited to see what was in it.

"Che, let me see it first..." the God of Conquest replied, pushing Elsie away and turning away from her. He just wanted to see first what was inside it, before showing to this... clumsy somewhat-useless devil-of-a-girl.

He unfolded it slowly, trying not to rip it in pieces. He read the text in his mind, making sure not to blurt it out by accident.

..."W-W-What the hell is this!?" he screamed, ripping the paper into pieces. Elsie's face became worried.

"K-Kami-nii-sama! What was in there, you ripped it into pieces! Now I can't find out anymore, waaaah~" she started fake-crying.

Suddenly, another one fell onto Keima's head.

He opened it again, and upon reading the first sentence, he ripped it to pieces too.

"W-Waaah, Kami-nii-sama! I wanted to see what was inside!"

The red-faced gamer looked at the devil girl. "IT IS BETTER IF YOU DON'T, YOUNG DEVIL." he replied in a robotic voice. Then, dragging a fake-crying Elsie, he walked away from the building.

Above, Kanon heard the event and looked out during the time that the Otamegane was reading her stories. Seeing his face, she turned strawberry red. "A-A-Aaaareeeee!?" she exclaimed quietly to herself with surprise and embarrassment.

 _Why the hell would Keima-kun be here, around my building!?_ She asked herself. _M-Maybe he wants to visit me... No! What's important is that- wait, what's that he's reading... uh-oh... wait a second!_

She turned even redder than red. Were her throwing skills _that_ horrible!?

"N-N-Nyuuuuuu!" she screamed to herself. If her precious Keima-kun ever found out that _she_ wrote it...

Okada, who entered the room after hearing her 'quiet' screams, was confused at the sight of the popular idol banging her head onto her desk repeatedly.


	5. Impure 5

Ayumi, Chihiro, Miyako and Elsie sat in their seats, listening to Keima's words on the next questions on the next test paper. Kanon, who had also come to study with them all, stared at her precious Keima-kun lustfully. Oh, how she wished to conquer him and his body...

...where the hell did that come from? No, no, she wasn't supposed to be thinking about that. For now, she should be focused on studying...

* * *

 

_He captured her lips, both of them hiding in the Girls' Toilet, inside one stall. The door was locked, but if one looked below, they could see through the gaps two pairs of feet. Screw that, they were unnecessary. As he kept her arms on the walls, her tongue slid into his mouth slyly. They licked each other's tongues, breaths crashing against each of their own skins._

_"K-Keima-kun..." she moaned when he stopped and went to nip her ear softly. He managed to lick her ears a few times, which made her feel quite good. Then he moved down, his saliva trailing onto his neck, then her shoulders._

_He started unbuttoning her uniform, glaring at her almost-naked form._

_"...beautiful..." he whispered into her ears. Before she could even blush, he sat on his knees and removed her bra off, licking the tip of her nipples._

_"A-Aah, Keima-kun, noo... oohhh..." she moaned loudly, none bothered to cover her mouth. After all, there was no one using the school's toilet yet, was there? The school was currently during lunch-time after the classes, meaning they could go play anywhere they want. Or eat their lunch._

_This, for both of them, would be their lunch._

_He proceeded to suck her breasts playfully, sending waves of pleasure through her body. Then he softly gritted his teeth on her nipples, teasing them._

_"K-Keima-kun, stop t-teasing me...!" Kanon exclaimed, her voice almost hidden by her moans._

_Keima stopped, dissatisfying her (though obeying her). Then he went down to her skirt's level and started lowering it. "I'm going to give you your best meal ever~" he told her, showing a dirty smile that made her turn red._ _After her panties were brought down, he could see how wet she had become during his 'gift' to her. "My, my... getting wet down here, aren't you, Kanon?" he asked, smirking._

_She shook her head shyly, denying how she enjoyed it._

_Grinning, the gamer formed two of his fingers together and touched the area of her opening. The soft feeling was more than enough to-_

* * *

 

"Kanon, are you listening?" Keima asked as he banged his 'stick' onto the black-board... green-board... whatever, asking her the very question.

She snapped out of her thoughts, seeing him, Elsie, Ayumi, Chihiro and Miyako's face staring at him.

"A-Are you okay, Kanon-chan?" Ayumi was the first to ask.

Turning redder, she nodded shyly. "Y-Yes..."

Elsie put on a confused expression. "You were looking at Kami-nii-sama the whole time..." she began, turning the idol even redder.

Chihiro nodded at that statement. "...and you were blushing a lot..."

Miyako smiled dirtily. "...as if you were having a dream about him or somethin'..."

Kanon gasped. She must have been showing her pleasures from her 'delusions' in public! Awww, nooooo...

Miyako smirked. "Are you thinking of something... _naughty_ between you and Otamegane?"

After that sentence, everyone besides her- Keima, Elsie, Ayumi, Chihiro, and mainly Kanon- turned extremely red.

"N-No! What makes you think so!?" the pink-haired idol asked, a mixture of rage and embarrassment shown in her completely red face. You couldn't even see her eyes or nose when you look at it carefully, the redness having taken over the whole body.

Keima looked at the clueless girl (Miyako) and screamed at her, "D-Don't say things like that involving me!"

Elsie nodded, although one could see she was also 'disturbed' by it. "Y-Yeah, Kami-nii-sama is an amazing person! He'd, he'd never do something like t-that!"

Ayumi and Chihiro covered their faces with their notebooks and didn't say anything.

Scratching her head, she smiled. "G-Gomen, guys... geez, I was just curious..."

Keima shook his head, still disturbed by an image forming inside his head. "W-Whatever. Let's continue this lesson and get this over with..."

Kanon nodded along with the others and tried to focus on the lesson...

* * *

 

__-the soft feeling was more than enough to make her moan loudly, a small amount of wetness coated onto his fingers. Keima smiled. "You like this, don't you~" he asked playfully._   
_

__"Y-Yes... nnnhhh, Keima-kun..." Kanon moaned more and more as he touched her some more._ _

__She balanced her back at the walls to make sure she didn't trip and fall on her beloved Keima-kun or somethin', gasping and panting for air heavily._ _

__"Hmm... I bet you'll like this meal~" the gamer told her. Confused, due to already enjoying it, the pink-haired idol was about to ask something when a huge wave of intense pleasure flew inside her violently._ _

__"A-Aaaah! K-Keima-kun, wait...!"_ _

__He started licking her quickly, sucking her wetness from her opening. She moaned even louder at this, trying to pick up her words and tell her lover to stop for now. However, her body disagreed with her and was enjoying it too much, so did her mind. Kanon's head was turning blank as all she could think of was her mate._ _

__"Mmrrmph, n-nice, isn't it..." he asked, all the while licking up her squirting juices._ _

__She was so into this moment that, even though so easy to do, she couldn't even find the energy to just nod her head._ _

__He inserted his tongue__ into _her, licking her_ from _the insides. Then he started thrusting it in and out of her, as if his tongue was his manhood making love to her._

_"A-Aaaah, aaaah, s-stop! Wait, Keima-kun... nnnggghhh, oohhhhh, i-it feels so, mmmnnnnnmm, g-good~~~" she finally admitted, wanting the feeling more. The idol's opening was continuously squirting juices out, and even though she couldn't take more, she let him pleasure her more. "K-Keima, stop it... I, I can't take it anym-more!"_

_Pausing, he let her slit finally explode, violently spraying her orgasms all over his face. Keima brought up his finger, touched the liquids, and started licking it. "...as I thought... you taste like desert..." he told her, making _her turn redder than she could even-__

* * *

 

She was suddenly snapped out of her dreams when she noticed a large fire burning on her beloved one's sister's desk. "E-Eeeeh!?" she exclaimed with surprise and fear.

Elsie, who had reported it to Keima, started to groan. "I-I'm sorry, Kami-nii-sama!"

The idol quickly got off her desk and rushed to the gamer, hiding behind his back while the other girls simply got near him and stood away from the fire.

"S-Someone, get some water!" Keima demanded.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, all the girls stared at Elsie who somehow produced (they thought she took it out of nowhere) a huge bottle of water. "H-Here!"

After some moment, they got to witness a certain clumsy girl (Elsie) being scolded by her brother, then studied, and later went home after dismissing the class. Kanon's delusions were locked up in her head, waiting to be opened when she could finally sleep at home. She had to focus, so she thought no more of it.

Until the moment she reached her bed...

* * *

 

_Keima brought up his finger, touched the liquids, and started licking it. "...as I thought... you taste like desert..." he told her, making her turn redder than she could even blush. He got up and brought her closer to him, the gamer sitting down onto the closed toilet seat. The lid had been facing down, so it wouldn't look like the gamer was crapping._

_Kanon, who wanted to repay Keima's 'meal' to her, slowly unzipped his pants. "K-Keima-kun, I'm... I'm gonna reward you..."_

_He blushed, nodding slowly._

_The idol fully unzipped the zipper, then with the help of Keima took off the pants from her lover and threw it near the stall's door. She looked at it marvelously. "S-So big..."_

_"K-Kuuhh..." he moaned when she licked it tenderly. "W-Wait a moment, Kanon... kuuh!"_

_She didn't listen to him and continued licking it, now munching on his tall erect member. "Arrmmphh, K-Keima-kun, you're so big and tasty..." she moaned from having his member in her own mouth. The idol bobbed her head up and down, taking the full length inside her mouth. "Mrrmmphh, mmrmphhh..."_

_"K-Kanon, stop... it...!"_

_The boy climaxed and shot out an amount of release into her mouth, to which the girl simply swallowed into her throat greedily. She smiled. "Here's the next treat..." Kanon told her as she got up and stood over his member. She grabbed his still-erect member and positioned it to have the tip face up, then adjusted her hole's angle carefully. "I-It'll be tasty, I promise you Keima-kun..."_

_Keima looked at her breasts bouncing while she slowly lowered her body, his member's tip starting to penetrate her anus. "T-Tight..." he moaned._

_"A-Aaah, you're so big Keima-kun..." she moaned along with him as the full length broke her hymen, blood seeping slowly out of her anus._ _Then, she raised her body up, pulling his member partly out, before sitting back onto the member more roughly than last time. She humped on his large erection, increasing the speed's pace every time she lowered her body. "A-Aah, aaah! Keima-kun, k-kiss me! Kiss me!"_

_Obeying her, he grabbed her from the back and kissed her roughly, both of them participating in a fierce French kiss. She placed her hands around his neck and pulled him so tightly that their kiss could somewhat be described as a 'fierce battle'._

_Their tongues crashed against one another, spilling their saliva all over their bodies, all the while humping at one another. He pushed his waist up and down in the similar motion to her waist crashing onto his dick down and up, slamming violently as if the moment was destined._

_"M-MMMMNNNN!" she moaned loudly inside his mouth, unable to hold her moans anymore. Keima, who was also screaming inside her mouth, suddenly gripped her back so tightly that it hurted for her. She didn't care, however, as their meals were much more important for her right now._

_Her orgasm exploded outside of her body, pushing through his dick stuffed inside her to spill into the toilet stall._

_"I, I can feel it Keima-kun! I-It's flowing inside me, aaahhh, you're releases are, ohhh! So w-warm, aaahh!" she moaned repeatedly as they slowed down their pace, eventually stopping with his member completely inside her._

_"...K-Kanon, you were-"_

* * *

 

Her head shot up as she saw her room's door. "Oh no, how long was I standing here...?" she asked herself.

A maid next to her looked at her face, worriedly. "A-Are you okay?"

Kanon stared at the maid. "O-Of course..."

"You were blushing strawberry red and whimpering sounds that seemed like moans..."

Turning red, the idol opened her room and rushed inside. Her door closed violently with a loud _BANG!_

"...must be something naughty..." the maid giggled.


End file.
